


Punishment?

by MateaHefler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler





	Punishment?

 

It was just another day at Rakuzan High. The Sun was shining, birds were singing and sneakers squeaked in the gym, the sound of sneakers speeding up after the sound of scissors.

 

Like I said, it was a normal day at Rakuzan, even if some of its students were not, what someone would say, normal. Especially a certain scissors wielding red head. He was a psychopath.

 

But a cute psychopath.

 

Don't judge me, I like living on the edge (which sometimes gets me too close to death by stabbing).

 

I liked to bother Akashi Seijuro. I knew that, Akashi knew that, everyone knew that. I have liked to bother him in middle school and I will continue to like that until the day I die (preferably, not by the hand of Akashi). It was so exciting having Akashi turn and just look at me with those eyes (which, somehow, became different colored during our middle school. It was around the time he became a world class asshole). Everytime he did that, I swear, I had to pick my panties up.

 

Today, Akashi did not even bother to turn around. He just ordered me to run 20 laps.

 

I refused.

 

And then everything was quiet. It was like the silence before the storm and it was scary as fuck. 

 

The players stared at me as if I am crazy, Akashi had some strange look in his eyes and I liked it. Kinda.

 

When he started to walk away and out of the gym, motioining to me to follow. In a matter of a moment, I was outside but I have also found myself pressed against the wall with Akashi pressed against me. I sure wasn't complaining.

 

Our eyes clashed, green against red and yellow, but I lost the contest because I just had to look at his pretty sweet looking lips.

 

It was both pretty stupid and kinda good of me.

 

Why? Because he could've killed or maimed me.

 

But it was good because the moment I took to look at his succulent mouth, Akashi kissed me. It took my breath away

 

His kiss was harsh, lips dominant and demanding. His tongue tangled with mine as it possessed my mouth with urgent passion, conquering me.

 

I moaned when Akashi's hands joined the play, surprisingly gentle but still possessive of my body. They glided along my sides, firm and warm, down to my thighs which he gripped firmly. I ripped my mouth from Akashi's, breathing loudly and heavily. The burn in my lungs was eased by Akashi's lips on my collarbone, his teeth when they came to play with the soft skin there.

 

You know those little shocks of something that feels like electricity but isn't that you get when someone brushes his or her's skin against yours? Yeah, my whole body was alive with that. My neck, my lips, the skin of my thighs, every single part of me was singing- high on that energy. It was amazing.

 

And it was all because of Akashi.

 

Akashi's name fell from my lips in breathless whispers and strangled moans each time he hit one of my sweet spots and I could feel him smirk against my skin, like a cocky bastard that he is. But I didn't mind because I was getting quite the pleasure each time I pushed our lower halves together.

 

"You will obey, Naru-Chan." Akashi hissed in my ear when his fingers slid between my folds, teasingly slow. He nibbled on my ear as the two of his fingers entered me, caressing my insides.

 

It felt good (damn, did it feel good). His fingers were moving slowly inside me, curling every now and then. Shocks of pleasure ran through my body, and Akashi's name fell from my lips. Then, I could feel his dick against my entrance, hard and warm, a moment before he plunged deep into me with one swift move. 

 

The pain was there, but the pleasure overrode it. I laughed slightly, my head thrown back and fingers tugging on Akashi's hair.

 

"Quiet!" He grunted into my ear as he pumped into me, hard and fast.

 

"We're outside, Akashi." I panted, clenching my eyes as an orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave.

 

Akashi groaned and sped up, ranting in my ear. His fingers were painfully clenched around my thighs but the pain only enhanced the pleasure so it didn't take much to send me over the edge again, my back arched and mouth open in a silent scream. Akashi pushed into me a few times more, then climaxed, his whole body stiffening and my name tainting his lips.

 

"What is this supposed to mean, Akashi-kun?" I panted with arms and legs around him.

 

"Just that I get off when you disobey me, Naru-Chan."

 

"Then I will disobey you more often and you could," I purred, my lips brushing against his ear. "Punish me accordingly. By the way, do you think they've heard us or seen us?"

 

"Probably." Akashi laughed.

 

I laughed back, lowering my legs from around his waist and making myself look as presentable as possible. I winced when Akari pulled my head back, exposing my neck more. His teeth burrowed harshly into my neck, tongue lapping up at the skin.

 

"Just marking my territory, Naru-Chan." Akashi whispered before walking back into the gym.

 

Usually, I would smack a guy who said that but, since it was Akashi. I kinda got hot all over again.

 

Oh well.

 


End file.
